<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(The Legend of) Zelda's Surrender by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738719">(The Legend of) Zelda's Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Bifurcated Tongue, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Genital Piercing, Legal Lolicon, Lesbian Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lolicon, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Musical Mind Break, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgy, Piercings, Self-cest, Tongue Piercings, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lesbian orgy, music sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf has conquered Hyrule, but the true threat lies within Zelda's own heart...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Zelda/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(The Legend of) Zelda's Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda sat, staring out the window of her room. The sky was overcast and dismal, the clouds so thick that it seemed as though the sun might never show its face again. Doubtless the people of Hyrule felt the same, but Zelda held hope in her heart that the fate of her kingdom was not so dismal.</p>
<p>As if to cast yet another shadow upon her life, the door opened, and in walked the source of all her land's troubles.</p>
<p>“So, Princess, have you considered my offer?” Ganondorf asked, his voice soft and low with only a faint hint of menace edging in. Zelda didn’t speak a single word, nor did she even turn her head to look at the Thief King. “Really now, dear Zelda, your silence does nothing to help you or your citizens,” he continued, his tone remaining even and steady as he approached her. “I only want two things: the Triforce of Wisdom, and the location of the so-called Hero of Time. It's not much to ask.” He placed his hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p>For the first time the princess reacted, pulling away and facing the Gerudo, her face remaining stoic other than a flicker of anger in her eyes. “I would sooner die than allow a filthy wretch such as you to gain either of those!” she said, her own voice as cold and collected as her captor's own.</p>
<p>A throaty laughter filled the room as Ganondorf stepped back. “I thought you might say something like that.” He snapped his fingers, that sharp sound dispelling the remaining echoes of his laughter. “That’s why I created a little something that will change your mind.” A few seconds later a cloaked figure stepped into the room. “I’ll just leave her to you. Inform me when you've finished,” Ganondorf said to the new arrival as he left the room. As the door closed, Zelda eyed the figure standing at the opposite side of the room.</p>
<p>A strangely familiar, feminine voice came from under the hood. “Princess, I think it would be best if you simply gave into Lord Ganondorf’s request; however, I would find it much more fun if you didn’t,” the cloaked woman said, a faint smile appearing on what little of her face Zelda could see.</p>
<p>“I would tell you the same as I have told that fool so many times before, but I grow weary of repeating myself to no avail,” Zelda said, her voice empty of any emotion. She had learned early on that showing anger or despair would do nothing except satisfy her captor and make herself all the more miserable.</p>
<p>“I am fair and not without mercy, so I shall offer you one last chance to surrender easily. If you refuse again, I shall begin my work upon you. Know that once I start my task, I shall not stop until I am sure that you will never offer any resistance ever again.”the cloaked woman warned. Again, her voice sounded so familiar, but there was something slightly off, just enough that Zelda couldn’t place it.</p>
<p>“I still refuse. You intend to torture me?” the princess asked, masking the fear that was rising in her stomach. Though she was prepared to die, she did not wish to, and the very point of torture was to deny its victim death.</p>
<p>Again a small chuckle escaped from the pale lips of the hooded figure. “In a sense, but do not fret, Princess,” she said, reaching up to her hood. “I think you will come to enjoy it after some time.”</p>
<p>With that she pulled the hood away. Suddenly the familiarity of the voice became so much more clear. Standing in front of Zelda was...herself. Or something very much like herself. The doppelganger’s skin was ashen gray, her hair a deep shade of black, and her eyes a glowing, burning red, but aside from those odd features, she was in every way a mirror image of Zelda.</p>
<p>“What are you?” Zelda asked, her voice quivering slightly. Though she had endued much to this point, the sight of this double unnerved her in a way that she had never felt before.</p>
<p>“I am a construct of magic, created by Lord Ganondorf using the Triforce of Power.” The lack of emotion in her statement was made all the more disturbing by the cheerful smile that spread across her face, a distorted version of Zelda’s own visage. "And I am very pleased by your final answer, Princess."</p>
<p>Without saying another word, the double approached Zelda too quickly for her to react, and in a single motion pinned her to the wall, holding both arms tightly in place. Zelda struggled for a few brief seconds, but the doppelganger’s strength was so far greater than her own that it was like trying to match strength against solid iron.</p>
<p>The Shadow’s face was mere inches away from Zelda’s own. She could feel her warm breath against her cheek. She wanted to wretch, to break away from the foul feeling of this thing, but somewhere deep in a part of her mind that she was not aware of, she also wanted to feel more.</p>
<p>As if answering that hidden part of the princess’s mind, the Shadow leaned in even closer, her lips softly brushing against Zelda’s cheek. A jolt coursed through Zelda’s body...though she could not be entirely sure if it was disgust, or something else that she was not willing to acknowledge. Either way the Shadow did not seem to care. She gently licked Zelda’s cheek, making a soft coo as she did.</p>
<p>“You taste so sweet. I wonder if you will say the same of me when the time comes,” she whispered directly into Zelda’s ear. Any retort that Zelda may have had died as the Shadow’s tongue brushed against her ear, tracing it from the base to the very tip and back again. The slick, warm feeling of saliva gently applied to her sensitive flesh overwhelmed her mind, and the dark, hidden part of her opened a tiny bit: Lust, the name of the thing she had been denying, rang out in her mind.</p>
<p>Though she did not know why, she felt it. There was no more lying to herself she wanted more of the doppelganger’s touch.</p>
<p>(<em>It, it must be some aspect of its creation, some corrupted aspect of the Triforce’s power</em>), Zelda assured herself. (<em>That must be what it is! It was lust that drove Ganondorf to seek it, and the other pieces as well, after all. It's a spell, not any defect of mine that creates these yearnings</em>). That thought filled Zelda’s heart, giving her hope.</p>
<p>But all too soon that hope was shattered by her copy. “That’s a very cute lie you’ve told yourself, Princess,” the Shadow said, a hint of venom in the last word. “You and I are connected, so don't think you can hide your thoughts from me. And we're connected because I was created using the darkness inside of your own heart. There wasn’t much, but enough was there to give birth to me.” As she spoke, the Shadow loosened her grip on Zelda’s arms. “Everyone, no matter how pure, has something inside of them that they long for, Princess. Lord Ganondorf merely expresses his desires more openly than most.” Though she was no longer trapped, Zelda did not move from the spot where she had been held only moments ago.</p>
<p>“There is no trick to my hold over you, little Princess, only my knowledge of you, of who you are, what you are, what you long to be. Beneath the chaste and stoic facade that you show the world, lays the heart of a childish, lustful...<em>slut</em>,” the Shadow said, her lips curling into a cruel smile as she drew out the word.</p>
<p>“I have laid with no one!” Zelda stated. in a sharper voice than she realized.</p>
<p>The Shadow laughed cruelly. “Your body hasn't, but in spirit, you have bedded nearly everyone you have seen! When they're in your mind, the maids who help you in the bath forget themselves as they caress every inch of your supple body, guards boldly sneak into your room at night, the nobility usurp your throne and make their lap your new seat!</p>
<p>“I know every fantasy you have ever had, all those nights when you touched yourself imagining the hands of others, offering yourself to all the soldiers as a thanks, bedding the rich and the poor with equal abandon!” the Shadow’s harsh words continued.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Zelda nearly screamed. “Enough l...<em>lies</em>, I have nev...never thought such obscene things!” Zelda wrapped her arms around herself, shaking as the Shadow's accusations cut into her heart.</p>
<p>“You are the one who’s lying, Princess, and it is only because you believe your own lies that you can deny this. Every time you are done with your dirty little dreams, you lock them away so deeply that you really do forget them...but I do not, I cannot, for those dreams are where I come from! I, the dark corner of your heart, I who comes from hundreds of mothers and fathers your mind has laid with, am everything you deny, and thus, I am everything you truly are!”</p>
<p>With a single quick motion, the Shadow grabbed Zelda and threw her onto the bed. "I know what you are, and now I shall force that honesty upon you, and you shall BE what you are! I know that despite the variety of partners you have imagined, the ones that pleased you were the women. Those are the pleasures you fight against the most, the entire reason you desperately conjure fantasies about men, fantasies whose fulfillment is just another lie to yourself. For how would it look to our precious Hyrule's citizens, if the Princess were a <strong>dyke</strong>?”</p>
<p>Zelda froze; the words stung deeply. And she knew it was their accuracy that caused that pain.</p>
<p>The Shadow laughed cruelly at the look on Zelda’s face. “Does the truth upset you so much, Princess?" she asked as she climbed onto the bed, slowly crawling over her “mother” till they were face to face. “Do not worry. Soon you will forget that shame...in fact, you'll forget what "shame" is, along with everything else in the world, and the only thing you’ll care about is pleasure, the pleasure that I choose to give you!” the Shadow told her with delight, leaning in closer and closer. Had Zelda been in a normal state of mind, she would have slipped from under her double, but the words still echoed in her head, shutting everything out.</p>
<p>Suddenly she was brought back to reality by the feeling of a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against her own. A red-hot jolt shot through her. If she had been expecting some sort of unpleasantness from her dark shadow's kiss, some coldness or lack of inviting warmth, she had been wrong. The repressed lust and memories came flooding back all at once, every fantasy playing at once, and several new ones being born as well on the spot.</p>
<p>Above all these images of wanton, mindless lust floated new images of herself, wearing nothing but a collar and her shoes, being paraded through the streets, all of her citizens looking at her with a mixture of disgust and desire, and her not caring, no, not caring at all, so long as the one holding her leash, the dark version of herself, was pleased with her spectacle.</p>
<p>Another image, herself curled up in a ball, with her dark self wrapping her arms around her, whispering every thought and order she ever needed into her ears just as she whispered her fingers into her cunt. Another, her clone sitting on the throne, naked but for the crown that symbolized complete power, and herself, humping her dark twin's leg like a dog, her face buried between the thighs of her...Mistress...</p>
<p>“So that’s what you truly want, Princess?” the Shadow chuckled knowingly as she broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“N...no...” Zelda murmured weakly.</p>
<p><em>(I cannot give in to these temptations!</em>) she screamed in her head, trying her best to clear the fog of lust that had filled her mind.</p>
<p>“For shame, little princess. You really shouldn’t lie,” the doppelganger said, clucking her tongue. “Particularly not to one who reads everything in your mind. I guess I’ll have to punish you now.”</p>
<p>In an instant the sound of tearing cloth filled the room. Zelda's blouse was ripped open by the inhuman strength of the Shadow, exposing her light pink bra, but in a second that, too, was torn away, leaving her pale mounds fully exposed and vulnerable.</p>
<p>Before she could protest, the Shadow latched onto one of the small, pink nubs and bit down a little. A yelp of pain escaped Zelda’s lips before she could stop herself. “Now, Princess, I am going to ask you again: will you admit the truth of who and what you really are?” the Shadow asked as she released the tender nipple from between her lips, the flesh around it already turning red.</p>
<p>“N-Never!”</p>
<p>The Shadow took Zelda’s other nipple and gave it the same harsh treatment. Again a shrill cry slipped out as the pain filled her, and as much as she was loath to admit it, a hint of pleasure, as well. The Shadow broke away, kissing Zelda on the lips and forcing her tongue into her mouth, while using her hands to tightly pinch both of her nipples hard. The kiss lasted for nearly a minute, and the abuse of Zelda’s nipples continued the entire time. When the doppelganger finally released her, Zelda was nearly sobbing, but she held back her tears as well as she could, not wanting to give in. Whether it was pain or pleasure that she was fighting against, she wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>"One last time, girl. Do you still try to deny your whorish ways, little princess, even as they've been shown to you, even as you writhe in as much enjoyment at my hands as you do resistance, even as my very existence stands as proof of those repressed desires?" the Shadow asked, now tortuously pinching her nips between her long, lovely, pointed fingernails. She slowly drew her tongue down along Zelda's neck, making her body shiver with delight.</p>
<p>"I...I deny it! It's not true, none of it is true!" Zelda screamed, wanting desperately to believe it even as she thrilled at the pleasure-pain her poor tormented nipples still received.</p>
<p>The words hung in the air for a few moments, until the Shadow finally gave a delighted, victorious laugh. "So be it, my little princess, so be it!"</p>
<p>A strange feeling came over Zelda, unrelated to the pleasure and pain her Shadow was still treating her with. She looked down over herself to find her body glowing with a golden light, and seeming to slowly shrink. "Wh-What is this? What are you doing?" she gasped out, her voice uneven as the Shadow drew her nails slowly, luxuriously across her back.</p>
<p>"Oh, my little princess whore, it has very little to do with me," the Shadow chuckled and explained, as Zelda's limbs began to get smaller and shorter, her muscles devolve. "Foolish little girl! The Triforce of Power stoked Ganondorf's lust for power until there was nothing left of him but evil ambition; did you think there was no consequence to holding the Triforce of Wisdom? When you are unwise, when you spit upon wisdom and shove it away from you, you incite your Triforce's wrath!"</p>
<p>"But...I haven't..." Zelda protested weakly, in a voice that was strangely becoming higher, much like her hair, which seemed to be growing backwards now.</p>
<p>"<em>You have</em>! You've been shown the truth about yourself, about your sexuality, given irrefutable proof, and felt it, KNOWN it, to be true, but you continue to turn away from it, mindlessly denying this flaw of yours rather than acknowledging it, and facing it as an adult! You petulantly hide from the truth, like a child...and so shall your body be as immature as your mentality!"</p>
<p>The Shadow conjured a mirror to hang from the wall. She lifted Zelda with ease, and set her down in front of it to see what she had brought on herself. Zelda gasped in shock as she saw herself from seven years before, the little girl she had been when she had first met Link. Gone were her strong, long limbs, replaced by skinny little arms and legs whose only substance were some final traces of baby fat. Gone was her prized waist-length golden hair, now curly bright blonde locks that only came down as far as her shoulders. Her body was slender and soft, instead of fit and toned, her chest was no more than two demure little peaks on a flat expanse, her young face shone with unmarred innocence instead of battle-born experience and scars, and her pussy was hairless and small, though just as virginal.</p>
<p>"This is how you were the day I was born, almost a year before the fateful day that Ganondorf overtook our land. It was the day you first fantasized, and first denied it. I remember it so vividly...you stared at the girl delivering milk to the castle, and imagined kissing her, undressing her, and running wild and naked with her as you played together. An innocent enough beginning fantasy, but still more than you wanted to bear, so you locked it away, and thousands more as time went on.</p>
<p>"I told you that you would be what you are," the Shadow said with lustful satisfaction, "and so you are now, little girl whore. <em>My</em> little girl whore."</p>
<p>Zelda tried to look away from her reflection in shame and horror, but the Shadow gently cupped her cheeks and turned her back toward her reflection with undeniable strength.</p>
<p>“You have so much stubbornness, even now!” A low chuckle slipped from the clone's mouth as her hands drifted back down to Zelda’s chest. In an instant both nipples were caught between her fingers.</p>
<p>“Denying yourself still, even when the Triforce itself has punished you for it...such pride and ignorance. I’ll have to punish you much more harshly now,” she whispered, softly rolling the nubs.</p>
<p>The now younger Zelda thought for a second to try and fight again, but she knew there was no point. In her adult body she had been no match for the copy, so what chance did she stand now? That was when it hit her, pleasure so strong that she couldn’t deny it with any amount of effort. The gentle, warm teasing of the Shadow’s fingers' attention to her nips was so unlike anything she had felt before, sending a warm cascade of delight out from her chest through to all corners of her body, that a soft moan slipped out of her unopposed.</p>
<p>“See what pleasure I can give you, if only you allow it, Princess?” the doppelganger told her, in a voice that sounded almost loving. She even laid a chaste, adoring kiss upon the top of Zelda's head.</p>
<p>“But of course, this is punishment.” Her voice returned to cruel and mocking as her nails pressed against the nubs, digging in more than before. Instantly the pain increased a thousand fold, and Zelda shrieked in agony and pleasure, her high-pitched little scream echoing around the corners of the room to remind her of her change. Zelda could feel the nails turning to claws, slowly piercing through her body. The pain was uniquely terrible, cold and burning at the same time, but the tears that sprang to her eyes came only from the knowledge of how much she enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Whether through the magic of the Triforce or some unexpected kindness of her shadow, there was no blood as the claws broke through the other side of her skin; Zelda's body was healing around the piercing nail too quickly and perfectly for it. She wanted to outright scream now, to cry out louder than she had ever done before, but the only sound she made was a pathetic, half-choked groan. As the Shadow pulled her claws out, she could feel something taking their place, a weight tugging down on each nipple, only adding to the already excruciating experience.</p>
<p>“Mmm!" the Shadow hummed, licking her lips as she looked down at her handiwork. "We always thought they would look nice, but it’s better than either of us could have dreamed!” There was genuine excitement in her voice.</p>
<p>The words drifted through Zelda’s head without registering at all. Her mind was still clouded with pain, and at the same time, a steadily growing pleasure. Not the same pleasure she had felt before...this was much deeper, more primal and disgusting. As much as she had wanted to deny everything else, the slight tingle in her cunny was something that nearly made her sick.</p>
<p>“Come now, dear Princess, have a look at your wonderful new additions,” the Shadow said, her voice returning to that soft, loving tone. As Zelda did not immediately respond, the Shadow's voice turned angry as she snapped, "Do as your Mistress tells you, little whore!" A quick, very light slap to the face snapped Zelda back to reality. Although the sting wasn’t anything compared to the too-slowly fading pain in her chest, it did take her mind off it for the moment.</p>
<p>“You had best start listening to me, my little princess whore, my patience is not unending,” the clone muttered darkly.</p>
<p>As she looked into the mirror, the first thing Zelda noticed was the redness already working its way across her face, but that was completely forgotten as her eyes dropped lower. Hanging from her nipples were two small, golden rings, lying flat against her young chest. Small though they were, they still looked far too large for her petite body, but the reason for their size soon became apparent.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s just too delicious, don’t you think?” the Shadow asked, her voice filled with glee as she slipped her fingers through the hoops, each fitting perfectly. The feeling of the Shadow's warm, smooth fingers pressed against her newly pierced nips sent a light ripple of pleasure through Zelda's young body, further dissipating the lingering pain. "Mmm, what lovely, sexy convenience, little handles for my new toy! They have such erotic, pleasing charm on you, don't you agree, my little princess?"</p>
<p>Zelda’s mouth moved slowly as if the words were forming before her mind had finished them. “N...no...” she muttered in a tiny voice, so soft that even she wasn’t sure if she had actually spoken. There was a sudden tug at her nipples, sending a jolt of pain-pleasure through her body.</p>
<p>“Now what have I said about lying?” the Shadow asked as she continued to pull at them.</p>
<p>Zelda tried to speak, but every time she started to mouth a word, her double would give the rings another tug, rendering her silent, save for a slightly pained, more pleasured whimper or gasp.</p>
<p>“Well, are you going to answer?” the Shadow asked, letting one hand dip down to brush over Zelda’s clit.</p>
<p>“Or do I need to punish you some more?” she asked, touching her nails against the girl’s clit, ever so slightly letting them hold it between them.</p>
<p>A wave of fear washed over Zelda that far outweighed the pleasure-pain she was feeling in her chest. “They...they look wonderful,” Zelda said weakly.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you agree,” the Shadow said with a small giggle. “Now then, let’s have a bit of fun with them!” She slid her fingers back into the loops.</p>
<p>The Shadow began to gently pull on them, yet with just a tiny bit of quick force each time. Each tiny movement sent a sharp jolt of pain through Zelda’s small frame, but even though it was more painful than anything she had ever felt, at the same time it felt incredibly good. She fought to hold back her voice, because she wasn’t sure if she would cry out in pain or pleasure...and even that was a lie, for deep down, she knew without question it would be the latter. After a few moments, the Doppelganger pulled her fingers out of the ring and gave the small nubs another hard pinch. Zelda bit down on her lip to keep her voice in. She wanted to scream out in delight...the way her tormented nips screamed out to her. It was becoming so hard to distinguish their pain from their pleasure!</p>
<p>“You are doing quite well, princess, so well that I think you deserve a reward,” the Shadow said she quickly tossed the petite girl back onto the bed. Turning around, she grabbed hold of Zelda’s ankles and lifted her legs into the air.</p>
<p>“The royal pussy,” she murmured softly, less than an inch away from Zelda’s crotch, her hot breath causing her toy to shudder from the quivering, wonderful feeling it created when it washed over her pussy. “Such a beautiful shade of virginal pink.” She then inhaled deeply.</p>
<p>“Ahh...even the smell is innocent. Hard to believe it belongs to someone like you,” she mocked.</p>
<p>Any reply the Princess may have had evaporated instantly as her double’s tongue flicked out against her cunny. All memories of the pain she had felt just a few minutes ago began to fade away. The Shadow flicked her tongue rapidly along the smooth line of Zelda’s quim, letting it dip in a little bit before moving back out. The pleasure was too much; the feeling of it was far better than her own fingers had ever managed, and all the dreams she had ever had paled in comparison to this.</p>
<p>Just as before, the girl tried to hold back her voice, but she couldn’t manage it, and before long she began to pant heavily, as she mewled softly. Suddenly the pleasure stopped as the Shadow pulled away.</p>
<p>“Enjoying yourself, princess?” she asked, slowly and succinctly, staying close to Zelda’s cunny so that each drawn-out word tickled across her sensitive mound.</p>
<p>Zelda couldn’t bring herself to answer the question. She knew that no matter what, things were going to be worse for her - admit the truth that she'd never enjoyed herself as much and give in, and Ganondorf would be able to claim her Triforce, or deny it and be punished for lying. In fact, she wasn't even sure she wouldn't feel bad about lying about it.</p>
<p>“Feeling so good you can’t talk?” the Shadow asked, giving Zelda’s cunny a small kiss. Zelda squealed. “Maybe if you cum once, then you’ll be able to answer.”</p>
<p>Saying that, she planted her mouth over Zelda’s small quim, pushing her tongue in a fair ways, but stopped, chuckling softly, which sent small pulses through the girl’s body. For a moment Zelda wondered why she hadn’t gone any deeper, when the realization hit her--her body had been changed to that of a child, and her hymen had re-grown.</p>
<p>Sensing the girl’s reaction, the Shadow lifted her head slightly. “Surprised, my little Princess?” she asked, her breath blowing against Zelda’s tiny, virginal quim, making her shudder. Before she could answer, the Shadow’s tongue slipped back into her cunny, the very tip brushing against the membrane.</p>
<p>Zelda began to sob quietly. “Please...stop...” she said softly. She didn't want to keep having to admit to herself how good these things felt, didn't want to have to keep facing the reality that she loved this, loved the pain, the helplessness, and most of all, the pleasure! She just wanted to go back to how it was before, when she was strong-willed, and pure...or at least, when she had believed she was. She wanted to go back to that recent time so badly, because she <em>didn't</em> want that more and more with every passing moment, and she knew, deep down, that she would very soon not want to escape this situation at all.</p>
<p>But her double ignored her and continued to dart her tongue in and out, speeding up a bit more as Zelda squirmed and moaned and sobbed from how good it felt, getting closer and closer, more and more turned on...before very long, Zelda lost control and came, her small pussy clamping down around the doppelganger’s tongue as it quaked in an eruption of ecstasy. Tremors went through her entire body, more intense than she had thought a human could live through. But the assault didn’t end. The Doppelganger redoubled her efforts, moaning softly against the Princess’s mound. Breaking away for a second, she spoke, so softly that Zelda could barely hear her.</p>
<p>“Those little rings on you chest look so cute...how about we add a few down here?”</p>
<p>Zelda's young eyes flew open in terror as the Shadow pinched her clit between her fingers, and just as before, the sharp, burning pain ripped trough her small frame. A scream tore free from her throat, but before it ended, the Shadow repeated the process on each of her lower lips.</p>
<p>“Even when you give up the Triforce to me, you’ll still have the mark, Princess,” she teased, looking at the triangular formation of the rings. She then hooked her finger into the rings and gave them a very gentle pull. A gasp escaped Zelda's lips, but no more, as her body shrieked in its every nerve the tender pain of this new piercing being touched, and the absolutely incredible pleasure of feeling the metal pull her pussy with it. Tears ran down her face, tears of shame for loving this.</p>
<p>“Now, now, Princess, you’ll learn to love these just as much as the others. Once you learn to love the others, that is,” the Doppelganger said, reaching up with her free hand and flicking one of the nipple rings. The girl’s body jumped slightly at the feeling, but still she remained silent.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t tell me you're broken so soon. That wouldn’t be any fun,” Dark Zelda said, frowning a bit.</p>
<p>(<em>Why bother to keep resisting and crying out, though?</em>) Zelda thought to herself miserably. It wasn't going change anything; better to just quietly accept her position...at this point, she was starting to think of just giving Ganondorf the Triforce, give up...</p>
<p>Her dark twin suddenly slapped her across the face, and this time it was no light touch, knocking Zelda down and tearing loose a cry of pain and surprise. Dark Zelda looked down at her in fury. "How dare you think such a thing, you wretched little whore!? I don't want passive obedience from you, some broken toy that no one wants any more! You shall not ENDURE this, you shall <strong>LOVE</strong> it! You shall not passively relinquish the Triforce, you shall <em>present</em> it!"</p>
<p>She lifted her younger self from the bed. “I think I know what will get you talking again,” she mused, in a voice that sounded far too playful considering what she was planning. With a wave of her hand, there suddenly appeared five golden strings of light, each running from one of Zelda's new rings to one of the fingers on the dark copy's right hand. Dark Zelda then lowered herself to sit on the ground, with one leg raised and bent fully at the knee. She leaned the small Zelda against this leg gently, until she was resting securely against it, facing her dark copy. Dark Zelda drew her right hand back, until the strings of light were fully extended, and pulling slightly on Zelda's nipples, pussy, and clit, making the girl shudder slightly at the stimulation.</p>
<p>With her left hand, Dark Zelda plucked at one of the light strings, the one connected to Zelda's left nipple. It vibrated as a harp string would, and a beautiful musical note filled the air, though it was almost drowned out by Zelda's shriek of unexpected delight at the musical vibrations' effect on the ring directly connected to her pleasurable bud.</p>
<p>As Zelda gasped at the shock of such electrifying pleasure as she had just experienced, greater even than anything that had been done to her so far by her dark double, Dark Zelda gave a smug, predatory smile and whispered to her, "And now, my dear little princess whore, I shall play you the Song of Submission."</p>
<p>The Doppelganger’s fingers deftly moved across the strings, plucking out a beautiful, yet somehow cruel melody that filled the air. The music swam over Zelda in a tidal wave of sound bliss, each note reverberating through her whole body as the strings' vibrations played her pleasure a symphony of ecstasy, her body vibrating in sensation nearly as much as the strings themselves. The symphony of pleasure carried her away as she whimpered, squealed, screamed, moaned, and sobbed in its orgasmic throes, these sounds becoming the cruel, beautiful tune's singing. With each note the pleasure in Zelda’s body seemed to grow more and more intense even though every moment was already more bliss than her mind could process, until at the same moment the song reached its crescendo, so did she. Among pleasure greater already than any orgasm she'd ever had, this was an orgasm beyond comprehension, violently tearing her mind apart with ecstasy as she sang her delight to her double's playing.</p>
<p>The young princess let out a sharp, shuddering sob of pleasure in perfect time with the last twang of the string, both sounds slowly fading into silence at the same time. The light strings vanished, and Dark Zelda clapped excitedly. “Such a lovely performance! Wouldn’t you agree? Perhaps we should show your people an encore later. I’m sure so many of them would love it.”</p>
<p>Zelda lay still across her double’s lap, the sound of the music still ringing sharply in her ears. In all her life she had never heard or felt anything so wonderful. She knew at that moment, with more certainty than she had ever known anything before, that she would do anything, absolutely anything, to experience it again. Her eyes shone with love as she looked up at the dark version of herself, the woman she would now do anything, absolutely anything, for. For how could any human being experience what she just had without falling helplessly in love with the one that had given her such happiness? Maybe not a proper love, the proper love she'd always been told she wanted, but this darker, corrupted love was no less powerful and binding. As much as she had not wished to admit it, she <em>had</em> loved everything that had been done to her, and she did think that the rings that now adorned her petite body were beautiful, and now that she could not help but embrace this love, she had no reason to deny these things any longer.</p>
<p>She still knew it was wrong, still knew it was improper, and she knew these things no less than she had before. She just didn't care now, couldn't find it within herself to even try to.</p>
<p>“M...Mistress...” She spoke in a low voice, not wishing to dispel the faint echoes of music that still lingered in her head.</p>
<p>“Yes, my pet?” Dark Zelda asked, looking down with a gentle expression that made the princess’s heart flutter a bit.</p>
<p>“I...I am sorry,” Zelda said meekly.</p>
<p>“For?”</p>
<p>“F…For lying earlier, to you, to myself...I am...a filthy pervert. I am a filthy pervert!" she declared. Rather than shaming her, this admission felt like one she could take comfort in. How could she ever feel anything but pride and contentment at her perversion, when it had resulted in such wonderful pleasure, such delicious pain, such beautiful submission?</p>
<p>"And...I am also sorry for nearly giving up in such a way as I did.” As she spoke, Zelda could feel a weight she had never been aware of slipping away. “I was a coward and a fool...I should have known that you wouldn’t be satisfied with something so worthless as what I wanted to become, a listless slave retreating mindlessly from she fears...and I promise to be better from now on.” As she spoke, the princess felt lighter than she ever had in her entire life. The weight of her troubles, her responsibilities, was sliding off her, replaced only by the light, happy burden of desiring to serve unquestioningly.</p>
<p>“That’s much better," Dark Zelda said, not bothering to hide her satisfaction at her slave's acceptance of her fate. "Indeed, a mindless shell is anything but what I want, nor is it what I need. The Triforce of Wisdom would simply abandon you under such circumstances...but now you can give it to me freely. And a mindless shell would never be able to lend her tremendous magical power to me, join me when it is time to turn on Ganondorf and destroy him, and take this land to rule myself!"</p>
<p>"And," she continued, stroking the girl's blonde hair fondly, "I cannot help but love my little princess whore, and yearn for her love in return. For her to submit out of anything but a desire to do so and a desire for me...would be unacceptable. Offensive, even."</p>
<p>Zelda trembled in her mistress's arms, overwhelmed with happiness at knowing she was loved back. A sick, twisted love from a dark, twisted woman, and she knew it...but now the only kind of love she could want, the only kind of lover she could desire.</p>
<p>"And so," the dark woman said, seeming to relish every word, "you now belong to me, my little princess whore, to do with whatever I please...and that is how you want it?" Zelda nodded quickly, excitedly, not trusting her voice with such important words. "Excellent...my slave."</p>
<p>Zelda moaned in delight at the word, and at the fact that now, now that she was her double's slave, she could hear that wonderful music, the Song of Submission, again in the back of her mind. Her body seemed to tingle in anticipation just from its echo.</p>
<p>A moment passed, and her dark copy's face broke out into a playful, yet also vindictive smile. "But I do not know if you have been punished quite enough for you misdeeds just yet...what do you think?” Dark Zelda asked, with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>“Y...You are right, Mistress!” Zelda said, a feeling of excitement starting to build in the pit of her stomach and spreading out to the rest of her body. Pure, wondrous pleasure or harsh, painful torment...she did not know which her mistress planned next, but she did know that she loved the prospect of each equally! "I submit myself to your justice, Mistress! Please, please do with me as you please!”</p>
<p>“Soon, my darling; soon, my filthy pet,” the doppelganger reassured, rising from the bed, "but to truly work my will upon you, first we must be rid of the nuisance that is Ganondorf. I tire of paying lip service to him. He is unworthy to rule, unworthy of the Triforce which graces your little whore hand! Unworthy of even the one that rests upon his own hand! You, and thus I, were born into the gifts of Wisdom and Rulership...and he will not deny me MY birthright!" Her eyes glowed a brighter shade of crimson than they had before. The sight both frightened and aroused the young princess.</p>
<p>Zelda could feel an intense heat on her hand. As she looked down, she could see her fragment of the Triforce glowing brighter than she had ever seen in her life. Soon, though, it faded away to nothingness, its glow instead appearing on the hand of her Mistress. As her Mistress looked down at it, she smiled with such joy that Zelda could barely contain her excitement. All her life she had borne the burden of being the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, had so much expected of her, forced to hide her true self for the sake of others to deny what she really was. But now...now, she was free of it. Free of it, and left with the delightful music in her head. Someone much stronger, more deserving now held the Triforce, and though in a sense it was still her, it was not.</p>
<p>“It occurs to me that I do not have a proper name,” the dark figure said. A smile worked its way across her lips. “I think I shall take yours, and grant you a new one. My kingdo - queendom now! - need never know that I am not the original. From this day forth, I am Zelda, and you...” She paused for a moment, considering.</p>
<p>“You shall be known simply as Princess.” She smiled broadly. “Does that suit your taste, Princess?" The new Zelda smirked.</p>
<p>“Wonderfully, Mistress,” Princess answered obediently. Truthfully she would have accepted any name that the true Zelda chose for her, but she did very much like this one. It made mockery of the pretenses that she had foolishly made of herself all her life; it made her sound like a <em>pet</em>. And being called by the new name sounded and felt a little like some of the notes playing faintly, wonderfully, in her mind. No name could possibly be better for her!</p>
<p>“Very good. Now to the matter at hand.” With that, Zelda produced a collar, made of light pink leather and adorned with gems. There was a small golden plate, reading "Princess: Property of Zelda" attached to it.</p>
<p>“Aside from these,” Zelda said, tugging at one of the nipple rings, “this is all that you shall wear." She snapped the collar in place.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mistress!” Princess cried happily, admiring her gift in the reflection of the mirror.</p>
<p>“You're welcome, my sweet little whore,” Zelda told her joyfully, calling forth the strings of light anew. She laced them between the piercings, in a shape that vaguely resembled the lacing of a dress, with a final length loop through Princess's collar, and coming up to Zelda’s hand.</p>
<p>“I must leave you for a short time, Princess. I need to convince that fool Ganondorf that I have yet to succeed in breaking you.” Zelda reached down and patted her pet on the head lovingly. “Though he is intelligent, he is also blinded by his own power and ambition, and was even before his Triforce came to him. I doubt it will be difficult for me, the new embodiment of Wisdom, to trick him for the time being. He will accept that you require a few sessions before you are mine. He only knows how fiercely you resisted his crude methods, after all. He doesn't know how easy it is to break a little whore with sex, does he?" She smiled fondly at the child before her, and Princess smiled back in pleased agreement, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"And while he awaits your fall, I shall set into motion a plan to rid myself and MY Hyrule of him, and get rid of the young Hero of Time, who is also a danger to me, in the process.” Zelda's eyes flashed with ambition as she licked her lips. "And once I see to the Sages after that...then my will shall be unchallenged!"</p>
<p>Hearing her Mistress's words filled Princess’s heart with joy and wonder. When the Triforce had been hers, she could do nothing more than hide and pretend to be strong. Her Mistress would do so much more.</p>
<p>Leaning in, Zelda gave her one more small kiss, before using the string of light to bind her spread-eagled to the bed post. “When I return, we shall have so very much fun. Do you look forward to it, Princess, my dear, darling harlot?”</p>
<p>“So very much that I doubt words have been created to express my desire,” Princess answered, truthfully and happily.</p>
<p>With that, Zelda left, only looking back one last time, and suggestively licking her lips. Once the door was closed, Princess experimentally tugged at her bindings. She had no interest at all in escaping them, of course, but she did hope she could have some fun with them. Just as expected, each tug sent a ripple through her piercings, and a very small, humming note into the air, different for each limb she moved. As she waited for her Mistress’s return, Princess tugged at different strings, doing her best to keep from crying out at the sharp senses of pain and pleasure that each movement caused. The sensations were wonderful and horrible, and delicious. She squirmed and tugged and writhed in self-pleasuring submission. She could not seem to stimulate herself enough to come, and the music she was making was nowhere near the beautiful song playing in her mind, but it was all very enjoyable still, and she could not seem to help herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  0~~~0<br/>      \    /    <br/>  \  /<br/>  0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda was gone for what seemed like hours, perhaps even days. Princess did not hunger or thirst for anything more substantial than sex, nor did she feel the need to go to the bathroom. When she took a moment from stimulating herself, she had the vague impression of knowledge the Triforce had left to her when it caused her transformation back to a child...it was a magical transformation, sustained constantly and permanently by the Triforce, and the energy from the process sustained her life, as well, replacing and eliminating many bodily processes, including eating, drinking, growing, and the creation and expulsion of waste. She could ingest drink and food if she wanted to, but it would dissipate to nothing within her, magically removed by the Triforce. Princess did not even need to sleep if she did not wish to - and locked in a state of perpetual self-pleasure and self-torment, she did not wish to.</p>
<p>Finally, Zelda returned, smirking. “Ganondorf is even more foolish than I had imagined. With his help, I have set into motion the very plan that shall rid myself of him.” It was only then that she noticed what Princess was doing. “I did not set that up so you could masturbate! You're worse than a bitch in heat.”</p>
<p>Hearing the harsh words was more than Princess could take in her aroused state, and finally, after hours or days of keeping herself on the edge, she came, twitching and writhing as her Mistress looked at her with a mixture of pity, disgust, and adoration.</p>
<p>“Are you quite finished?” Zelda asked in a nearly disinterested tone as Princess’s spasms ended, leaving her flat on her back and breathing heavily. The only answer she could manage was a soft coo.</p>
<p>With a wave of Zelda’s hand, all of the strings disappeared. “Now then. While I was listening to that arrogant bastard drone on about his plans for Hyrule, I decided that I should come up with some of my own. Ganondorf's ambitions of rulership are crude and poorly reasoned, but I was born for the task, and have Wisdom incarnate to guide me. I know exactly how I shall craft Hyrule in my image!” Zelda said, scooping up her pet and gently cradling her in an almost maternal fashion.</p>
<p>“First, I shall assume the throne, but that should go without question. As my people will assume I am you (which is far more true than not, anyway), it will be only natural that they restore me, the rightful heir, to the throne, once Ganondorf is out of the picture.” As she spoke, one of her hands drifted to Princess’s still damp cunny, and began to gently finger her. “I shall claim that you are my daughter. I like the irony of it. When Ganondorf seized control, he killed nearly everyone of importance in the palace and nobility, so few will know or remember that "I" am not old enough for that to be true...the only one who would know better who is still alive is Impa, and by then she will have been taken care of."</p>
<p>She paused, and smiled deviously as she crooked her finger within her slave, eliciting a slight moan from Princess. "Of course, I’m sure a few people will still question it. Many will even be a bit upset over it, especially when I fuck you in front of them.” She continued to tease Princess's slit absentmindedly, while at the same time softly stroking her hair.</p>
<p>“Can you imagine the shocked cries of the citizens as I lift you up and jam a dildo into your tiny whore cunt, and pounding you down upon my hips while I sit upon my throne?” The thought of it caused Zelda to chuckle, and Princess to let out a deep moan of desire and hope. “That is how most of our days shall be spent, I think: I on my throne, ruling and meeting with dignitaries, and you being vigorously fucked all the while!</p>
<p>"Of course, the only ones seeing it will be women. In my Hyrule, men will be kept far from this castle, this city, put into separate communities. They shall assume the task of building whatever Hyrule needs, far away from any place of importance, and away from my female subjects. I’ll keep a very lucky few of them around to ensure that there are plenty of children, of course. But otherwise, it shall be women who direct our society from now on.” She sped up her fingers, while chuckling.</p>
<p>"I'll be able to put these plans into motion with Ganondorf's own monstrous troops, which I will usurp for my own means. The Triforce of Power admires my ambitions, my thirst for control, and I have felt its longing to come to me. I spurn it for now, but once it is time to play my hand, I shall take it from Ganondorf, and his dark servants will be mine. I shall keep them secret until I am rightfully crowned queen, and then use them to fulfill my edicts until the day comes when my citizens accept my Hyrule in enough numbers that they can enforce my will themselves.</p>
<p>“I will give many top positions of power to Gerudo women. They will be able to help everyone adjust to a matriarchal culture. I have been to speak with them already, and they admire my vision. To help ensure they assist me, I will deliver to each leader her own harem of women and girls to own, and as a bonus, I will give you to their leaders as a gift once a year, to do with whatever they please for twenty-four hours. Imagine a queen giving her own daughter to be used and demeaned for a day!”</p>
<p>Every word of it filled Princess with so much excitement that she could hardly hold her voice back, wanting nothing more than to erupt into a series of guttural moans and squeals of glee. She needed something to do with her mouth to keep the sounds of her animal lust from interrupting her beloved Mistress. At that moment, her Mistress seemed to answer her prayers, and pulled one of her breasts free, offering the erect nipple for Princess to suckle on.</p>
<p>Zelda let out a small groan as her toy sucked greedily on the nub as desperately as if she were starving.</p>
<p>“But it will not end there. Far from it!” Zelda said, adding a few more fingers, so that nearly her entire hand was forcing its way into Princess’s tiny, tight hole. The fit was almost painfully filling, but unobstructed; distantly, Princess realized that her beloved owner had broken her hymen while she'd been speaking. “I’ll be collecting the Zora as well. They have such an exotic beauty to them!”</p>
<p>Removing her hand from Princess’s hair, she slid it down her leg, pushing away the skirt. She began to rub herself in time with her other hand pumping in and out of her slave.</p>
<p>“Just think about it! A massive bathhouse, as large as this castle, staffed with only the most beautiful of the Zora women and girls, tending to every need of any woman who asks for it, licking and caressing them!” Both woman and girl moaned.</p>
<p>“And the girls from the Kokiri Forest! It is well within the power of my magic now to allow them to remain as ageless out of the woods as they are while within. They will all be brought to me. I’ll break each one of them, just as I have you, and keep a wonderful little harem of the sprightly little nymphs...sprightly little nymphomaniacs when I'm through with them!” Slipping a finger into herself, Zelda nearly came as she envisioned the eternal empire of lust she was to create.</p>
<p>“Yes, every night will be an orgy! Each of them will get a chance to lick your cute little pussy before lavishing me, with you strapped to a wall, squirming and crying out in need, waiting in needy agony for your turn!”</p>
<p>The knowledge of her depraved future and the future of the kingdom she had traded away to stoke her unquenchable perversion was too much for Princess. Zelda pulled Princess away from her breast and into a deep passionate kiss, and as they broke away, Princess came as forcefully as she ever had, screaming in hedonistic abandon, her wild squeals mingling with Zelda's own cries, sealing her pact to follow her Mistress into this world lustful abandon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  0~~~0<br/>      \    /    <br/>  \  /<br/>  0</p>
<p><br/><br/>Princess looked out at the assembled crowd. As far as she could see, there was nothing but women of all ages and races, gathered in a sea of faces before the castle to hear the announcement. Many of them wore little, many more, nothing at all. At least a third of them had collars around their necks, similar to hers.</p>
<p>“Greetings, my loyal subjects!” Zelda proclaimed, stepping onto the stage, clad in her customary majestic golden gloves, high heels, breast wrap, crown, and long, flowing loin cloth. Reaching down, she gently stroked Princess’s cheek before taking a seat on her throne,which had been moved to the stage in front of the castle for this event, to which Princess and several other girls, Zelda's favorites, were chained. All wore a similarly obedient, expectant, and joyfully adoring expression while regarding their Mistress Zelda as Princess did.</p>
<p>Zelda held her hands up, and on each glowed the proud proof of a bearer of two parts of the Triforce. “Today is the twentieth anniversary since I reclaimed the throne from Ganondorf, and reunited the Triforce of Wisdom with its sister, the Triforce of Courage, after untold centuries.” As Zelda spoke, Princess fondly recalled that day two decades ago...</p>
<p>Zelda had guided the Hero of Time much in the way that Princess would have, back in the days when she herself had been Zelda. The Hero of Time had faced off against Ganondorf, and defeated him in combat, but Zelda had told him that Ganondorf could not be killed, only stopped and sealed away (which was true, so long as he had the Triforce of Power). With the help of the Sages' power, Zelda banished Ganondorf to another realm, and the Hero of Time voluntarily followed him at Zelda's suggestion. Trapped with Ganondorf in the other realm, Link would be able to personally prevent Ganondorf's return...and neither one would be present to threaten Zelda's secret plans. And during this banishment, Zelda had focused herself upon her desires, her need to rule and control and assert her power over the lands she was rightfully heir to, and the Triforce of Power fled Ganondorf and came to her just as the banishment was complete. None of her citizens had needed to know, of course, that it was Power, not Courage, that resided with its sister Wisdom within their ruler.</p>
<p>Princess had witnessed the whole thing from afar, through a tinted window she could not be seen behind. To see her Mistress's plan's first step come to pass was one of her life's greatest joys, and it set her body afire in arousal. The love that Zelda had made to her pet whore that day had been harsh, passionate, and sweet beyond description or comprehension. Princess wiggled her tongue within her mouth as she shuddered in the pleasure of merely remembering it, feeling the golden studs within each of her tongue's sides clinking pleasantly against her teeth. That had been the night that Zelda had gifted Princess with a split tongue, like a serpent, and pierced each with a small, beautiful golden ball.</p>
<p>Even two decades later, Princess's heart still soared in gratitude for her owner's generosity. This tongue had melted many girls' and women's minds in the course of those long, wonderful years. What she did with it had become a favorite subject of many of Hyrule's most celebrated poets' odes.</p>
<p>Zelda's victory was as clear in Princess's mind as though she had just seen it a moment before, even though it was twenty years ago...twenty years filled with pain and pleasure, a constant stream of delight and abuse that equally pleasured her. Her body was still that of a little girl of almost nine years, maintained and unchanged thanks to the power of the Triforce's curse, and blessed, thanks to taking sustenance from the energies of the Triforce, with nearly limitless energy. Her Mistress was likewise no older, for she was born of dark magics, not nature, and would exist as long as the holder of the Triforce of Power willed her to - and she was its holder.</p>
<p>Back in the present, there was a nearly thunderous applause at her words. During the beginning, there had been a great deal of trouble...many doubted or rejected their rightful queen because of her unusual appearance, but a lie about the mystical nature of holding the Triforce silenced many of them. Ganondorf himself, after all, had appeared dark and beastly from Power's influence. Trouble had also come when Zelda began to send the men away...but with clever wording and manipulations, she had convinced her citizens that it was for the good of the country to expand, and more importantly to keep the monsters that remained after Ganondorf’s fall at bay. Very few knew the truth that most of the men were simply kept as laborers or prisoners, not soldiers at Hyrule's borders, and that those very beasts were under Zelda’s thrall. But a bit of fear kept the few in line...and as the years continued to go on, the citizens cared less and less about the situation, and gave it less and less thought. Life was good enough that it was simply becoming an unquestioned way of life that 90% of the male population was removed elsewhere, and as a generation of girls who had grown up in this society became its newest members, the system was now taken largely for granted as natural. The remaining 10% of men were unofficially treated as second class citizens, but they were kept in comfort, and had the enjoyable job of keeping the entire population reproducing at a healthy rate, so none ever complained. Someday, even they would be unnecessary, for Zelda was researching magics to allow women to conceive with one another, and she did not expect many more years to pass before she had figured it out.</p>
<p>When the noise finally died down, Zelda continued her speech. “In celebration, I have declared that, for today, anyone who wishes may partake in the pleasure that my dear daughter can offer!” The words were as surprising to Princess as they were to the crowd. But of course, her Mistress was under no obligation to inform Princess of her plans, and Princess would never even think of questioning them.</p>
<p>“Of course, I am first,” Zelda declared, tugging at the leash. Following her training, Princess immediately set to work, pulling aside the shimmering material that Zelda wore over her womanhood. She began to lap away at her already wet pussy, moaning loudly as she did.</p>
<p>Just like all the other changes, the openness toward sex was slow to take hold in the beginning, but after the misery of Ganondorf’s rule, it took surprisingly little time to spread once the people opened up to it. The people of Hyrule became addicted to pleasure now, that they could openly enjoy it without fear, and with most males gone and the few males remaining having to focus their sexual energies solely on reproduction, the female populace embracing sex as the founding part of their new culture found that in order to do so they would also have to embrace lesbianism just as openly. Naturally, few had any complaints once they had given it a try.</p>
<p>Mothers and daughters, sisters, aunts, cousins, young or old, it didn’t matter to anyone by now. There was no taboo. Marriage had been redefined as an act between women and only women, and the queendom now recognized ceremonies of slaves being bonded to their mistress as equally important - in fact, there were greater government-granted benefits to formalized unions of slave and mistress than for marriage!</p>
<p>“Very good, Princess. Now why don’t you show our people just what they’ll be getting soon enough?” Zelda said as she weaved her fingers into her pet’s hair. Without relenting for a second, Princess raised her hips into the air and reached back to spread herself as wide as she could, giving a full view of her most intimate places to all of the crowd.</p>
<p>As she listened to the murmurs of admiration and lust, she could also hear some mocking and cruel words. Which excited her more was hard to say, but both made her wetter by the second.</p>
<p>After several minutes, Zelda began to grind her hips, roughly pulling Princess’s face deeper into her crotch. With one final grunt, she came, splashing hot nectar across Princess’s face and into her mouth, which she happily drank down. Cum had been the only thing Princess had tasted in the last twenty years, and it was as wonderful now as it had been the first time she'd had it.</p>
<p>Roughly pushing her away, Zelda stood. “Now then, let our Festival of Pleasure begin!” And with that, several women and girls climbed upon the stage, grabbing at whatever part of Princess they could to rub and stroke and lick. Not even her golden tresses were spared.</p>
<p>Those who could not get to Princess settled for one of the other girls sitting around the throne. Considering that the legendarily beautiful Zora princess was among these others, they were hardly disappointed - in fact, some considered Ruto and these others to be a far greater prize than Queen Zelda's fucktoy daughter. A lucky few were even chosen by Queen Zelda herself.</p>
<p>The air was alive with the moans and groans and pants and giggles and squeals and whines of sex, and it all began to meld together into a beautiful symphony, an orchestral rendition of the Song of Submission that still ran through Princess's head to this day. The last sight Princess saw before being swallowed up in a mountain of writhing flesh was her Mistress with a pair of Gerudo twins no older than Princess's own appearance suckling at her nipples the way she herself had, so many years ago, when the new world was described to her.</p>
<p>And that made her as happy as anything ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>